reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary and Catherine
Early life Queen Catherine and Queen Mary used to have a very close relationship when Mary was a young girl. Catherine raised Mary on behalf of Scotland, and her own mother, Marie de Guise. She had always made sure Mary had the best education and care. In return, Mary thought of Catherine as a second mother. Season1 Queen Catherine was originally very excited to have Queen Mary as a daughter-in-law. She was happy that her son & Mary both got along, and already knew each other. It was just a bonus, their ages were so close. However, the relationship quickly soured when Nostradamus announced that if the two were to get married, it would cost young Francis his life. This turned Queen Catherine into an incredibly protective woman, who would do anything to save her son. Unfortunately for Mary who did not know this, simply couldn't understand the woman who she had once regarded as a mother, now wanted her gone, or even dead. The young Queen Mary first became aware that something was off in the Castle when she had heard a voice offering her a warning; not to drink the wine. That night when Mary was offered a glass of wine by Colin MacPhail, she only pretended to drink it. Hours later when everyone had gone to bed, Mary was woken up by Colin who was going to attempt to rape. She called for the guards, and they quickly took him away. The next day when Mary stood before the King and Queen of France, they informed her that Colin had been executed for his crimes. This slightly upset Mary, she'd wish to talk to him, he being one of her Scottish subjects. Pilot. Unbeknownst to Mary, Queen Catherine had put her plan into motion for Colin to rape Mary. In order to prove she had been unfaithful to her marriage agreement to Francis, and would then no longer be acceptable to the Dauphin of France. Pilot. The next day everyone was surprised to learn, that the young Scottish Colin had escaped prison and was now on the run in the forest. Mary demanded that Colin be brought to her immediately, so she could question him personally. Unfortunately for her when Colin was found, he had been strung up by his feet and bled out by the pagans. This was just a cover up by Catherine, who had her guard kill him. Snakes in the Garden. Queen Catherine slightly put her plans on hold, while there was a guest in the Castle. Tomás of Portugal, was down visiting making arrangements with King Henry.. However not wanting to miss a beat, she encouraged the flirty and seductive behavior between the two. Kissed. Catherine was quite pleased, to hear about Mary's engagement to Tomás of Portugal. Believing her troubles were over, and could rest easy. But soon became furious, with the situation. Especially Thomas’s actions towards her own son. She was none too pleased with the renegotiation between Scotland and France afterward. Hearts and Minds Much to Queen Catherine's dismay, that had brought Francis and Mary closer together. Not one to be outdone, Catherine brought back Francis's old lover, Olivia D'Amencourt. She had set word to her new soon-to-be-husband of her infidelity, knowing he would not marry her. Catherine now having full control over Olivia, demanded for her to start a relationship with Francis, or else she would see that she would marry. A Chill in the Air. Mary having absolutely no idea about this was incredibly destroyed over Francis spending such amount of time with his ex-lover. Unbeknownst to Mary, Francis and Olivia had already started up their romantic relationship behind her back. And upset Mary went to Sebastian to complain. After having too much to drink, a very brief makeout played out. Francis witnessing this decided to fully rekindle his relationship with Olivia. This of course, drove Francis and Mary further apart. A Chill in the Air. Mary began to become closer to Sebastian, much to the annoyance of Francis, and the delight of Catherine. However, Mary saw a whole new side of Catherine when her life was put in danger. While Mary had been drugged, a giant deer head had been put up above her in her chambers. Mary was surprised Catherine had cared, she had always thought Catherine wanted her gone. However, it infuriating Catherine, that someone would dare try and murder someone in her own home. Chosen. The two Queen sets about, immediately questioning everyone that worked in the Castle. Mary had wanted to be very nice to them, knowing that most if none were involved. She pleaded for anyone that knew anything, to come forward. However, Queen Catherine, having been much more experienced in situations like this, was not about to negotiate. She demanded anyone that knew anything, come forward before midnight, or their houses would be burned to the ground. Hours before midnight woman came forward, and confess she had seen one at Queen's own guards, come in bloody into the kitchen. It was soon discovered that her own guard, and one of Mary's names, were pagan heretics, and had made attempts against the young Scottish queen. Queen Catherine immediately had them both executed. Chosen. Weeks later and Italian noble, Count Vincent had come to visit King Henry. However he had just recently left the castle, Kathleen was delighted to entertain a fellow Italian. However And quickly picked up, on his alternative motives, when he had brought up the death of his son. However it was too late, and the castle was taken by the Italians. It was soon made clear to both Queens, that Francis was going to be taken in compensation for the death of his son. Catherine tried to negotiate with them, offering the young Scottish queen is a new wife. However when this did not work, And immediately went about setting up her own plans. When Mary came to her, having found an escape route to the stable, Catherine knew that would not be enough. She also knew her son would not be part of the rest of the Castle. As they had all, already been invited to a dinner, their presence was more or less demanded. Before the dinner, Catherine came into Mary's room and addressed her, and her ladies in waiting. Telling them to stay calm, and have faith, that they would make it through. She told the young girls, to find an excuse to leave the table, but that she would stay behind. Catherine, and especially Kenna, were very much aware, at the very real possibility of being raped that day. Though no one ever said it out loud. Left Behind. The young Scottish woman plans failed. As Olivia, who Catherine had instructed stay behind to open the door, had fled, and the girls were unable to escape. Catherine with the need to calm the entire dinner, continue to keep her composure as things escalated. Soon the men attacked the four Scottish women, in attempt to raise. Catherine smashed her hourglass against the wall, to gain everyone's attention. She made us short speech, only buying time while the poison finished. All the Italian men soon fell to the ground, with the exception of the Count Vincent. However, when he attacked Mary again, she stabbed him in the throat with a fork. And Francis, who was supposed to have already escaped, returned and sliced off the man's hand. Left Behind. News had been brought to the castle, that the English Queen Mary was dying. This delighted King Henry, as he made a public announcement that he wanted Queen Mary of Scotland and his son Francis to wed immediately. And that then, Mary would make a claim on England, against Elizabeth Tudor. This upset both Queens of the castle. As Queen Catherine did not want them to marry. And Queen Mary knew that if she challenged her cousin Elizabeth, it could cost her her head. Fated. However Francis promised Mary, he would not ask her to do anything she did not want to do. And he officially propose to Mary. Scared for her son's life, Catherine was running out of options, as Nostradamus still saw her son's death. Catherine decided to come clean, and tell Queen Mary everything. Mary was incredibly upset and did not believe either of them. However after talking to Sebastian he told her, that he found great merit in Nostradamus's Predictions Nostradamus has previously predicted, that Lady Aylee would never return to Scotland. She soon died later that day. This scared Mary down to her soul, as it meant Nostradamus's predictions were real. Not wanting to lose Francis, Mary decided to run away. And Sebastian came with her. Fated. Only a couple weeks after they had run away, were Sebastian and Mary caught and brought back to France. Bash was sent to the dungeon, while Mary pleaded her case in front of King Henry and Queen Catherine. Henry demanded she married the next King of France, but Queen Mary still refused. Later, Mary tried to explain to Francis why she had run away. She tried to tell him about Nostradamus and his prediction. However, Francis did not believe it and was infuriated with them both. However knowing she had to Mary, the next King of France, Mary demanded Sebastian be needs legitimate, telling Henry she would only marry Sebastian. Enduring a secret agreement and the basement, Sebastian, Queen Mary, and King Henry, all agreed in a toast. For King and Country. However, this infuriated the Queen of France, as it was her son's birthright to become the King. This also meant, that her own marriage to Henry would have to be annulled. Meaning she would no longer be the Queen of France, her other sons would lose their own birthrates and she would lose everything. Catherine wanted Mary gone, not her son. She very soon made an attempt against Sebastian and Mary. However her guard was found and stopped, and hung up in her own chambers. Catherine was then dragged to the throne room by her husband, where she was confronted by all three royals involved. Francis told her to stop, he understood that his mother would do anything for him, but if this is what Mary wanted, and his father had already agreed, there was nothing they could do. Not soon after Henry began work on divorcing Catherine. Queen Mary and her Ladies-in-Waiting had even come to say goodbye, but as she was getting ready to leave the castle, Henry stopped her. Informing her she was now a prisoner France, and that until he could get the Pope to agree, she would be locked in a tower. For King and Country. Queen Mary believed her troubles with Queen Catherine over. However much to her dismay, Queen Catherine was a very powerful woman. Even from behind prison walls. She still had great influence of what went on in the Castle, even more so now that Henry was correctly away. No one would dare cross her. She still even found a way to scare her ladies in waiting. Sacrifice. Wanting to remind Queen Catherine that she was still a prisoner of France, she took away all her luxuries and demanded no one be allowed into her room. At least not until King Henry was back from Italy, negotiating with the Pope. However unfortunately for everyone, Catherine still had great influence and power. She was born a Medici. Which meant her family had great influence on the Pope. And he even declined to see King Henry. Before he could even make it back to the castle, to the Queen Catherine's cousins had come to help her. They were able to get Queen Catherine out of her jail cell, though she had to be followed by a castle guard at all times. Not that her cousins could not do her work for her. Inquisition. While Catherine was in prison, Sebastian and Mary had helped deliver a pagan baby in the woods. Not wanting anyone to know about Sebastian's affiliations with the pagans, or that Isobel Derant was his cousin, they needed the baby to stay safe, and hidden away. Catherine was never one to miss anything, quickly picked up that something was amuck. She soon discovered the baby and sides pagan marking on its foot. She was quickly able to connect the dots and new as Sebastian's affiliations with that heretics. Meaning that King Henry's mistress, Diane de Poitiers, was also a pagan heretic. This was exactly what Queen Catherine could use to stop Henry from divorcing her, and ultimately killing her, by exposing Diane. Catherine soon found the proof she needed and Diane's room and showed it to King Henry. However Henry, in order to keep his mistresses secret a secret, killed the first guard in the throne room in cold blood. Demanding the whole situation, remain a secret. Watching King Henry, kill a man in cold blood, had scared Queen Mary more than she would like to admit. Though Mary was still impressed, with Queen Catherine's refusal to back down. She was a force to be reckoned with. Inquisition. Not once to have the family name ruined. The Medici’s soon left back to Italy. However, they left a small something from the cousin. They informed her to kill herself, instead of scratch the family name. Not wanting to be divorced and left with nothing, and not wanting her husband to have the satisfaction, and certainly not wanting Francis to go without his birthrate, Queen Catherine made a hard choice. She snuck into Queen Mary's room while she was in the bath, but a knife to her throat. She then dropped the small pellet into the tab, causing both women to seem passive. However, they were apparently saved, by the Castle ghost, Clarissa. It was even calling her mother. Hearing all the commotion, Sebastian came in and saved Mary's life. Catherine was soon taken away again. Inquisition. A couple weeks later, Queen Catherine was still imprisoned. Everyone was waiting on the divorce, and her own execution. Mary had even come to briefly visit. Though Queen Catherine had wanted nothing to do with her. Not long after her friend Nostradamus came to visit. Bringing her her Bible, and words of encouragement. Catherine was able to escape, using the Hulk Nostradamus had left in her Bible. After taking her own death, Nostradamus carried what appeared to be her lifeless body out. She woke up in his chambers and informed her she had everything taken care of, that she would soon be on her way back to Italy. However she already knew that his two youngest sons were missing, she would not leave them in danger. Even if it meant risking her own life. She then met up with the very surprised Queen Mary, and I talked about what they knew of Clarissa. Catherine told Mary, to get Sebastian as he was the best tracker in the castle. They soon caught up with Clarissa and her two sons and tried to negotiate with Carissa. However, things began escalating, as she held the neck to Charles's throat. Running out of options, Queen Mary smashed Clarissa over the head with a rock. And she immediately fell to the ground. The two young Princes were briefly reunited with her mother. She gave them to Sebastian, marker and Mary had a short conversation. Royal Blood. Weeks later, as Queen Catherine's execution neared, she was making the final arrangements for her funeral. And much to her annoyance, Mary's own mother showed up, Marie de Guise. The two women had a slightly heated conversation, over the young Scottish queen. However, they both wanted the same thing. And much to Queen Catherin’s delight, and anger. Nostradamus had told Catherine, that the predictions had retained to Catherine's firstborn, Clarissa who was already dead, and her death had indeed been caused by Mary. Catherine Catherine told Mary what had happened, and she too was angry and happy. She had no idea who to marry and didn't want to hurt either of them. And after a heated, and physical altercation at a cemetery, she was even more cost. Knowing that the Scottish queen mocked her son, Catherine had a plan. Catherine came to Mary's room with a letter from the Pope, and inside but ultimately tell her whom she was to marry. Sebastian had been legitimized, then it would be him, if not Francis. When she opened the letter, she saw that it was blank. And Queen Catherine told her she knew that she had been thinking. Consummation. After making a heartbreaking apology to Sebastian, Mary ran to Francis and told him how she wanted to marry him. And after having been given, and ultimatum by King Henry earlier that day, the wedding between the 2 Royals took place that night. Much to the delight and happiness of Queen. Consummation. Almost 3 months later, Queen Mary and Prince Francis returned from their honeymoon, a traveling around France. Queen Catherine was delighted to see them both, and give them each a hug and kiss. However called her son away to inform him, that his half-brother was missing, after their consummation ceremony, he had killed the Kings two guards and escaped. No one had seen him since. Dirty Laundry. A couple days later Catherine called the Scottish queen to her bed chambers. She asked how the wedding was going and wanted to know if Mary was pregnant. When she said no, Catherine told her not to worry. We gave her a couple of files, peptic and creams and ointments, to use on both herself and Francis to help with the process. She reminded me, the best thing she could do was to produce a son quickly. Queen Catherine's point of view and Mary, had clearly made a 160 turn. As her presence would no longer cause the death of her son, And was delighted to have Mary is a daughter-in-law. Dirty Laundry. While Queen Catherine was dealing with King Henry, and Lady Kenna’s relationship, more specifically King Henry's new thirst for murder, Mary was dealing with Lady Lola’s secret of carrying her husband baby. The Darkness. While still dealing with the odd behavior of King Henry, Queen Catherine had tried to cancel the Queen Bean competition is held each year. Mary was surprised to watch how nice, Catherine was acting towards, Penelope, the new fake queen for the day. She even had given her her own crown off her head and had her carried away I attractive men. After her own plan had failed, of trying to lease King Henry's wine and put him to sleep, Queen Mary found her stumbling out into the corridor, and called for help. This still very tired, and out if IT Queen Catherine, was forced to attend the wedding of other than Sebastian and Kenna. Something King Henry had thought of, to keep his two sons from fighting. Monsters. Season Two Mary was raped and that brought the pair closer because Cathrine could relate and had a similar experience. Cathrine often defends mary against francis especially when she was trying to have a baby. Season 3 Our Undoing After Don Carlos falls and cracks his head, Queen Catherine and Mary Stuart are panicking on what to do. Catherine tells Mary she better pray he dies, as his father is the most powerful, most pious monarch in the world. The prince could convince him the machine was something that she and Francis used to use, and Mary introduced it to the prince, and invited her in as a participant. And nothing would save them from Spain's wrath. Mary found out Duke of Alba know about Don Carlos' bedroom hobbies. Queen Catherine tells them, they too helped hide the prince's predilections from his father, fearing he would disown his son, the countries only heir to the throne. Mary Stuart promised to do nothing with the information. Saying she's in the market for a husband and wanted to remain removed from scandal. In return, Duke of Alba will say while on a stroll, the prince wanted to pick wildflowers for Mary. He climbed a wall, slipped, and cracked his skull, all for the love of Queen Mary. Wedlock Later, Queen Catherine banished Don Carlos from France. Adding if he tries to turn King Philip against France, if he attack France or Mary in any way, she will not hesitate to share with his father the ghastly details of his visit. Intruders - (Mentioed) Queen Catherine tells her daughter Princess Claude that is her brother King Charles doesn't come back, she want her to see that her brothers and sisters are safely transported to Spain, Seek refuge with her older sister, Queen Leeza. Catherine makes Claude promise to take care of her siblings. Season 4 A Bride. A Box. A Body. Lord Narcisse arrived in Scotland, telling Queen Mary he'd come for revenge for Lola, and wanted to take what John Knox held most dear. Mary tells him, Catherine had informed her he'd been there at the end. She added she was thankful Lola wasn't alone. But also added Knox would pay, but not by Narcisse's hand. His followers would be quick to blame her if he were to die or disappear under mysterious circumstances. Narcisse assure Mary, there will be no repercussions for your Crown, Catherine was very clear, insistent upon it. Clips Mary and Catherine 1.gif Mary and Catherine 8.gif Mary and Catherine 4.gif Catherine n Mary.gif Mary and Catherine 6.gif Hound n Hare.gif The Hound and the Hare.gif Mary and Catherine 7.gif Mary and Catherine 2.gif Mary and Catherine 3.gif Mary and Catherine 5.gif Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Notes * Queen Catherine attended Queen Mary's second Wedding in Scotland to King Darnley Historical Notes * Catherine's full name is Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici. * James V of Scotland (Mary I's father) inquired about a marriage to Catherine twice before she married the young Prince Henry. * King Henry II's sister, Madeleine of Valois, was Mary Stuart's father's first wife. Appearances References }} Category:Relationship Category:Family Category:In-Laws